The Five Months in Between: Misty Diary
by Soft Flame Matthias
Summary: What happens when Ash is serously injured, will Misty and the others be able to handle it. After Another Chance. If you havent already, please read Keeping Memories.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of WB™, 4Kids™, Nintendo™, or the copyrights to Pokémon. I may have some memorabilia from the show or TCG. I just enjoy the show like everyone else.

**Author's Note**: Welcome to my 2nd and/or 3rd fanfic. It is both because this story will be updated along with its counterpart, "_The Five Months in Between: Ash's Journal_". If you haven't already, please read "_Keeping Memories_".

The Five Months in Between: Misty's Diary

Prologue

Officer Jenny was leading the search team looking for the shooter. Her faithful stood Growlith by her side. Her radio crackled.

"Officer Jenny!"

She grabbed the radio, "Go ahead"

"We've got the culprit on the run, its Hanson!"

"Where is he?"

"He's headed in your direction"

"I hear him…"

Hanson bounded into the clearing; his shrunken face loomed in the moon light.

"Freeze! Hold it right there." Officer Jenny hollered as she drew her gun.

Hanson halted; slowly he reached into his jacket.

"Do it and I'll shoot you," she spoke through gritted teeth.

Hanson grinned, "You don't have the guts!" he retorted.

Jenny cocked her gun, "Just give me a reason."

A cold, merciless stare locked on Hanson. He lost his nerve, slowly, raised his arms above his head in defeat. The other policemen came into view and pinned him down, reliving him of his weapon. They cuffed him and read him his rights. An officer named Eric walked up to his long time friend

"Nice work Jen," he said with a friendly smile as they watched the others stuff Hanson into the squad car.

"Thanks Eric," she replied, exasperated. She looked down at the gun and pulled the trigger. A small click was the only sound that followed. Eric's jaw dropped; slowly he turned to face her.

Jenny looked at the officer trough the corner of her eye. A sly grin played across her face as she waved the gun aloft.

"I haven't carried live ammunition for almost 10 years," she said, a slight tinge of regret and amusement in her voice.

Chapter 1 – "Parting Words"

Misty looked on in horror as Ash writhed in pain on the floor, his blood flowing freely from a hole in his chest. Everyone around them scrambled to find help. Misty grabbed a tablecloth and pressed it to the wound. The crimson substance seeped through the white linen. Misty silently prayed to herself as tears poured down her cheeks.

Delia gained control of the situation.

"Professor, Get on the phone and call the police! Gary, get everybody to a safer place. Brock, Tracy, help me keep Ash alive!"

Ash had passed out. Misty cradled hi head in her lap; red specks remained on her dress.

Tracy stepped forward, "Is he alright?"

"I… I don't know…" Misty started nervously, "He was just… oh, what if he…"

"No way," cut in Brock, "don't even think of that."

Flashing lights came through the windows, the ambulance had arrived. Brock ran out to lead the paramedics over.

Misty broke down sobbing, "oh Ms. Ketchum… I…"

"It's alright, everything is going to be alright," Delia let Misty cry into her shoulder.

Misty held his hand in hers, the warmth, slowly creeping away. One of the paramedics was working on the other side of the ambulance, doing the best he could to keep Ash alive. Ash kept drifting in and out of consciousness. Misty tried to keep a brave face, but every time he blacked out it would falter. She had never been so worried in her life; she seemed to be in a trance.

A strange memory flashed through her mind: She was looking up at Ash, tears welt up in his brown eyes, while she just lay there, in his arms. She saw him murmur "I Love you," and he carefully leaned in closer. The space between their faces became nonexistent; he pulled away slowly and whispered, "And always will…"

A familiar voice pulled her back.

"Misty," his voice seemed so weak.

"Ash? Ash, I'm right here," she wiped away the tears that streaked her face.

Ash seemed to be struggling to find strength to speak, "Thank you," he finally managed to say, his voice barely above whisper.

Misty was taken aback, "Thank you? For what?" a tiny smirk slipped across her face.

"For everything."

Her smile grew slightly, "No," she shook her head slowly, "I should be thanking you; you gave me something that I've always wanted… a friend, a true friend."

Ash smiled and nodded before he passed out again.

Misty met up with the others in the waiting room, all were nervous of the news. 10 minutes passed in total silence, 15 minutes passed, everyone was in silent prayer. Finally, 30 minutes had passed when a nurse and reported Ash's condition.

"He's in stable condition right now, but still in ICU for observation, so you can't see him yet, though his doing fine. The doctor says that he should make a full recovery, but it would take a while. You can hang around for awhile if you like." Everyone was relived, and thanked the nurse for the good news.

Reports kept coming in regularly in 20 minute intervals, each stating that Ash is recovering quickly. On the nurses last visit; she said that she would stop by in about 30 minutes so they could see Ash. Prof. Oak and May had fallen asleep, while Tracy, Brock, Gary, and Max talked about their training techniques. Misty informed Delia of what happened during their journeys together.

The time that the nurse was supposed to stop by had passed almost 2 hours ago. The group had fallen into that uneasy silence again. Misty tried to make conversation with Delia once more.

"Ms. Ketchum? Did I tell you how Ash and I met?"

"No, honey, I don't think you did."

"I haven't? Well apparently he got in some trouble with a whole bunch of Spearow; he tried to jump into the river to escape them. That was when I fished him out."

Delia made a slight giggle, "I know only he would be capable of doing _that_."

"That's not the half of it! So the Spearow come back again, and the next thing I know…"

"Ahem…" a doctor in scrubs appeared at the doorway, he looked extremely tired.

"Ms. Ketchum… Ms. Waterflower…"


End file.
